the other life
by bastgodess
Summary: logan, his son and daughter left the past behind and the tragedy that occured but when misunderstandings arise they realize that they have to deal with the past to move on to the future ( this summary is hard to right) m/l


Title: the other life Pair: m/l definitely Disclaimer: I own nothing of the D A crew. I do own however Jen, Eva Shanar, Jack8ime, Ronnie, Keith Craig and Alexa.  
  
Summary: Logan, his son and daughter left the past behind and the tragedy that occurred but when misunderstandings occur they realize they need to deal with the past to move onto the future. (This summary is very hard to write)  
  
A/N ok this is actually at present l/ jean but we're going to look at the m/l aspect, it's a little sad but it's all good pleeaassee review.  
  
  
  
Ronnie's POV  
  
I felt it, in the pit of my stomach, something would happen. Nothing happened out of the blue today, mom and dad had a fight this morning, she went to work and he retreated to his room, but the strange thing is every he and mom fought he would always go into his room take out this little box he kept in the way corner above the closet and write in a journal he kept in the box. He caught me once trying to steal a look of what is in it when I was 9 and he made it clear that was not even to do as much as breathe on that box, but now I'm 15 and the temptation is just to strong I HAD TO KNOW WHAT IS IN THAT BOX. As I finished plying out my plans to go hunting, I go find something to occupy my time till when I'm ready.  
  
I go outside to the back where everyone was. As I slide the door open I am greeted by a friendly slap of the sun's rays on my face and I'm forced to remember that it's summer time. I looked over at my brother Jackime and his twin sister Eva, her boyfriend Keith, my boyfriend Craig and my best friend Alexa. Jack came home from college for the summer and Eva keeps teasing him about his girlfriend whom she met when she visited him. It's nice seeing them together again, I couldn't believe they survived the year apart when Jack left for college. I know twins are close but geez they're inseparable. But that's ok; they're kind of like a support group- Eva is really emotional so when she's heartbroken by past boyfriends he's there to help her and vice verse. As I joined them Eva asked me " Hey Rhon came up with any ideas as to where we can go for the summer?" " No" I answered back. For our summer trip this year mom and dad said we could choose where we wanted to go.  
  
For the rest of the morning we spent it chatting idly, joking around drinking lemonade- just a regular family on a summer's morning.  
  
I re- check the contents of dad's 'mysterious' box: 2 rings - engagement and wedding, a necklace, the journal I saw him write in and a picture. I hurriedly put away the box and left his room.  
  
We're dining out but I can't eat, there's just something about the things in that box that's bothering me. Who's the jewelry for? Then the journal, the pages were brown and old, there were letters he'd written all starting with " My beloved Dark Angel" and end with " I will love you forever". He was writing to someone, a woman telling her about his relationship with mom, it also had things about Jack and Eva how much they have grown things like that and also about me. But if that's not weird enough the picture was. It was a picture of a woman in a red dress with enough cleavage showing to let us know she got it all she was at some sort of party. She was a beautiful brunette like a model, with thick lips, dark brown eyes and tanned skin. She wore a sly smile as I think harder I realized something, she looked a lot like Eva, even though Eva has blue eyes like dad's blonde- brownish hair, they both had thick lips tanned skin but that's not what was striking, it was the whole face expression of the woman- exactly like Eva's when she's teasing, nobody's ever managed to look like Eva like that when she's teasing, it's sort of like a trade mark for her but this woman looks exactly like her. The woman also had on the rigs and necklace that was in the box  
  
I started to put two and two together and what I came up with was quite startling. Dad somehow got a picture of a woman from a party he went to. She looked exactly like Eva and he writes love letters to her in a journal, he also has her rings and necklace. Dad has an obsession with a woman who resembles his daughter. That is just some sick shit.  
  
  
  
Now we're returning home after dinner. I'm in the car and everyone is bickering about some unknown topic I am not interested in at the moment. That's one of the reasons why my friends spend more time over my house than I over there's it's hard to find 15 year olds who actually talk to they're parents about anything, but my parents are different, my friends and I are attracted to them, it is easy to say anything around the adults in my house without feeling embarrassed, they understand us. My friends especially like over my house because Craig can get free counseling on girls from Jack and Keith, and Alexa and I get ours from Eva. But enough of that right now, I can't take my eyes off dad, how can a man with this serious problem act so normal. I am enraged by his betrayal of a father.  
  
As dad parked in the garage, everyone filed out of the car and headed for the back porch we sat this morning. As we came outside dad came up to me " Rhon are you alright, you never touched your dinner tonight and you are quiet, is something wrong?"  
  
" You tell me" I responded, the anger in me boiling up ready to explode. " Hey honey what's.." he reached out a hand " Don't touch me" I flinched away from his touch. " You sick twisted man" everyone stopped what they were saying and looked at me. Was that going too far" No I screamed at myself. " Now I don't know what's wrong with you but whatever it is gives you no right to talk to me in that manner, I am still your father" My father? How dare he. I stormed inside and into his room to retrieve the box and I stormed back outside.  
  
" Rhon, what are you doing with that didn't I tell you never to touch it" " So you could continue this sick obsession in secret" I opened the box and took out the rings and necklace.  
  
" What's this dad" I threw them at him. Next, the journal  
  
" Who are you writing to, I know its not to mom, does she even know about these, and this." I took out the picture  
  
" Now I don't know why you're writing love letters to a woman who looks like Eva dad, but it all seems sick to me" I started to tear the pictures to pieces and threw them at him. I watched him as he closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them there were unshed tears glistening in his eyes, he tried to blink them back.  
  
" You really should ask questions before you jump to conclusions" He turned and left, that's it? One sentence and that's it? I turned to face the others. Jack said to me " What have you done Rhon" and he too left. I then looked at Eva, she had her arms wrapped around herself like she was cold, tears streaming down her face. She walked over to where the pieces of picture fell then looked up to me " What have you done?" She tried desperately to put the pieces of picture together. Keith was about to go to her when my brother Jack stopped him and went instead. He kneeled beside her  
  
" This was the only picture he kept of her and now." she began to sob and Jack hugged her " Oh Mom" she said looking at the picture. Jack picked her up and carried her inside. O k maybe it was my surprise to their reaction or the overflow of emotions but I thought I heard Eva said 'mom'? Nah it can't be. Mom came out just then, I guess she's back from work. " What happened?" She asked, but I was too stunned and confused to make any coherent words. She walked over to me and spotted the torn picture. " What's this?" Finally getting myself back but still a little dazed I answered "I . I found this" I showed her the box and its contents " I thought it was a love affair" She gasped " Oh no what have you done" She looked at the picture again "This. this is Max" "Who?" I asked. She looked up at me " There's something I've got to tell you. Jack and Eva aren't my children, I'm not they're biological mother, Max is, she is Logan's late wife, she died when they were 6 yrs old, but I love them as they were my own children. We did not tell you because we didn't think you needed to know, Logan and I are your parents, Jack and Eva your brother and sister, we're a family and that's all that matters, that's all you needed to know.  
  
Ok I am blank. No thoughts. But as the realization of what I accused my father of gradually came to me, I find myself repeating the words that seems to be the theme of my evening " What have I done?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I went to look far dad to apologize and just as he came from wherever he went, Jack and a wet faced Eva emerged from the room. " Dad you said we could decide wherever we want to go for the summer and we've decided that we want to go to Seattle.," said Jack  
  
" Are you sure?" the nodded " That's if .." They looked at me. Well it's the least I could do " Sure" I replied " Well then we want to go home" announced Eva.  
  
A/N ok maybe this is confusing but it should get better with the other chpts, please review pretty please. 


End file.
